


【KT】云霄飞车罗曼史（abo）

by lesserpanda



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 18:23:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesserpanda/pseuds/lesserpanda
Summary: 食用警告：pwp +ooc. 非现实向





	【KT】云霄飞车罗曼史（abo）

**Author's Note:**

> 食用警告：pwp +ooc. 非现实向

黑市上总能淘到一些好东西。从极具远古感的佛像，到落魄现代艺术家的小作品。堂本刚热爱到这种嘈杂又市井的小市场闲逛，并总是自豪于自己轻松自由的beta身份，使他在这种地方行走自如。

今天在一位眼生的摊主处看到有不少香水售卖。摊位上用不知从哪撕的硬纸壳子，写了一些介绍的话。无非是一些“独家配方，绝不撞香”、“今日开张，全部八折”、“先试再买，试香不要钱”之类的话。摊主则衣着落魄，抄着手佝偻在一旁，低垂着眼，很不好搭话的样子。

天气逐渐变暖，确实也到换新香的时候。堂本刚捡起角落里灰色玻璃瓶的香水，在腕上一喷，停待一会儿，才在鼻前扇动几下。

“咦？老板，这支香水只有一种味道啊。”先不说什么层次，这完完全全只是桃子气味罢了。虽然确实将新鲜桃子的味道复制得很成功。

那位本没什么表情和动作和表情的摊主，此时大吃一惊，反应过大。他一双枯瘦干燥的、鹰爪般的手，粗鲁地将瓶子夺过来，用桌布裹起叮叮当当的香水瓶，踉跄着拐进巷子，不见了。

“哎？”被对方的失礼行为吓了一跳，这时才回神的堂本刚，嗅了嗅手腕上残存的桃子气味，“什么嘛，又不是在责怪他。”

败了兴致，他踢着路上的小石子儿，步行回家。

 

异变从此开始。

身体变热，下腹发烫，他前所未有地感受到身体的欲望。

嗅觉变得敏感，空气中混杂的气味使他烦躁。

可这里是全市最大的酒吧街，烟草味、啤酒味，混杂着人的汗味，让他皱紧眉头只想快点逃走。

 

“快点”很有难度。他不仅走不成直线，还被一团黑漆漆的东西绊倒。定睛一看，那不过是个烂醉街边的酒鬼。换做平日，堂本刚看都不想多看一眼。

坏就坏在这家伙浑身酒臭不掩芬芳，让刚身上的热度仿佛有了去处，恨不得即可与之肌肤相亲，好好黏在这位身上。

Alpha和omega之间的性吸引力也不过如此了吧。他苦笑。

既然有是解药的可能性，那么他愿意试一试。

“对不住了呢。”

将人拖回住处，堂本刚出了一身热汗，且一路在对方香气的包裹下，生理反应已经烧得他头晕眼花。他忍耐了好久，才没有在大街上扒下裤子，与这个陌生男人当众媾和。

进了玄关，将人往地板上一扔，自己也躺倒下来，呼呼地喘着气。

堂本刚是没有意识到，此时整个房间里，陌生男人的橡木苔味道和自己的桃子香气，缠绕交织。

到了自己的地界，便不需要忍耐太多。

陌生男人在地上躺过，不知沾了泥土灰尘。刚不愿意把这样的脏鬼带到自家床上，也无暇为他洁浴，只能就着这冷硬的地板开动。衣服除得一干二净，赤裸男人毫无抵抗，任他施为。

人不清醒，连带着生殖器官也不振奋。堂本刚那双擅弹乐器的、为业内人士称道的灵活手指，竟不能使这男人的胯下激动分毫。

自己屁股里的淫水已经把裤子浇湿，急得刚把那软肉扇了一巴掌，叱道：“中看不中用的东西！”

岂料这一巴掌倒使那处有了动静。他一看有戏，也顾不上嫌弃，俯下身，张了嘴便把那蘑菇头含了进去。颓废男人脸长得好，性器也漂亮。性器上淡淡的腥味和橡树苔气味，使他腰酥穴痒，不由得塌下了腰，高翘着屁股。他是意识不到，此时的姿态，是典型的omega求欢姿势。

堂本刚的嘴巴小，说是含，其实也不过是以唇舌将蘑菇头细细地亲亲嘬嘬，再多就不肯了，到底还爱惜着自己。他嘴唇软，形状可爱，这时为伺候男人的鸡巴劳累得红艳水润，更是添了几分性感漂亮。然而没有观众。

一边口着，一边伸手除去本就松垮的外裤，和湿得有些透明的浅色胖次。跨上男人的腰胯，无可奈何地揪着半硬的东西往饿到滴水的穴里塞。是身体渴望已久的东西，却让他紧张到泛起鸡皮疙瘩。又或许是陌生的快感让他无所适从，仅仅是龟头在肛口的摩擦，就让身体简直要犯起荨麻疹。

好为难地入了半根，那坐享其成的男人“嗯？”地发出一声含糊的疑问声，撑着地板，竟半眯着眼睛就要坐起来。

刚吓得当即把那根完全吃进去，圆滑的屁股与男人的腿根紧贴在一处。不服输的个性使他故作镇定，发挥了好演技。自然得像相处多年的爱人那样，柔柔地遮住对方的眼睛，拿捏着慢悠悠的黏糯嗓音，在他耳边说：“小哥哥怎么又梦到我了？”

堂本光一醉意未消，大脑涨疼，只觉得下体被包裹在柔软又紧致的妙处，鼻端漾着甜桃香气，耳边是那人温热的吐息，躯体火热，竟是要被诱入alpha的发情期。

“もも。”他无意识地说了单词，胯部向上一顶。

然后顺利地听到“omega”向他求饶：“你慢一点啦，太深了，那么大的东西。”

虽然没有男人不喜欢被夸赞性器，但光一还是觉得对方娇气。分明还能说出完整的话，分明还能使坏心眼、拿领带把自己的眼睛遮住，这才哪儿到哪儿，怎么就急着讨饶了呢。

视线被遮住，大约是要顺应某种情趣。光一凭借一双手在他身上探索，像拆礼物似的剥去他层层衣物，摸索着软乎乎的肉体和性感地带。

顺着腰际下滑的手，中途被另一双手捉住，送到肉屁股上：

“欧吉桑，你还要不要做了？”身上人如此抱怨着，带着光一的手，像最尽职的教学一样，引导他揉捏自己的屁股。在外力作用下，嵌在对方身体里的肉棒，感受到更强烈的挤压感。

人形解药终于尽职尽责地耸动下身，在刚身体里抽送着性器。快感像夏季骤雨，爆裂地扑打在他身上，爽得他指尖颤抖，身体不知该如何安放。

作为骑手的自己本应是主导者，却被马儿颠得说不出放浪的话，再演不出另一种人格。只能配合着扭动腰肢，把一切交给本能，在欲海里浮沉。

哪怕再有“腰精”称号，初次被干，还是敌不过对方的小马达。不多会儿，身体便爽得打起了摆子。他抱住对方生长着细软头发的脑袋，软声求饶：

“色鬼，慢一点啦，不想那么快去。”

“omega”甚至半跪着抬起屁股，试图逃开肉棒的抽打，只余龟头浅浅插在体内。

顾得了下，便顾不了上。

由于姿势的关系，“omega”的乳粒恰好顶在光一的脸颊上，他侧头，将带着桃香的柔软胸部吸进嘴里。他感受到“omega”对于此举的受用。软嫩的身体向前弓起，将胸主动送上前去。连带着凸起了腹部。虽然没有什么腹肌，但正中间竖着的腹白线却非常明显。光一用大拇指在那道沟槽里上下滑动，脑中描绘着美丽景象。

待“omega”颤抖的身体平复下来，光一才将在空气中晾了半晌的器官重新插入。箭在弦上遭到严酷的放置play，使下体更能感受到温暖肉道的妙处，又不长记性地开始大开大合地肏弄起来。

快感商店今日盈余过多，刚只能通过声音排泄掉一些，仿佛在体内积攒过多快感就会爆仓一样。

堂本光一被屏蔽了视线，其他感官就更加敏感。他甚至对“omega”喉咙里溢出的甜蜜呻吟产生好奇：这可爱的声音莫非是桃汁晃荡在果汁杯中发出的甜响？

他顺应奇思，双唇在这位“omega”的脖颈上抿了一口。分明是男性的身体，喉结却小得不可思议。他以舌头探索，那线条究竟能有多平滑。

而之前在他身上肆意浪荡的人，此时像是被狩猎时叼住脖子的小兽，一动也不敢动了。嘴里隐约抱怨着，夜深时alpha冒出的胡茬闹得他犯痒。光一胯下一顶，无视他近似撒娇的行为。松嘴后，还欠欠地问一句：“你是女孩子吗？”

于是那张人见人爱的漂亮脸蛋，被轻轻拍了一巴掌。底下都膨大得快要成结了，还有胆说些“不解风情”的话。堂本刚心中有气，嘴上却故意骚出花样。

“小哥哥不可以射在里面，もも要是怀上小桃子，就会嫁不出去了。”

“你还想嫁给谁？乖乖给我生一幼儿园的小桃子。”

“不行啦！”一面摇头，一面推搡着男人想逃跑，做足了欲拒还迎的戏码。

果不其然被狠狠按在男人身上，感受着他的生殖器四处突入，试图找到omega体内生殖腔的所在。他当然什么也找不到，只能委委屈屈地卡在妙穴深处，膨大成结，射入满满的精液。

“omega”被射得很不平静，贴在光一身上大喘气。那带着橡树苔气息的精水正在他体内进行着奇妙的混合。今夜身体上的反常高热，被有效地平复下去。

他便要从男人腿上下来，没有表示留恋。对方不很愿意，动作里还带着粘腻，一双手磨磨蹭蹭，不肯轻易放他走。

堂本光一此时正惊讶于“omega”短促的发情时间，事实上他作为alpha，身体的欲望并未消灭太多，还需要连续的性爱来止息。

但他是优雅的alpha，不仅由着对方任性，还多少记得生理课上被教育的技巧：勿忘事后温存。于是便嘟了一张嘴，抱着“omega”的脑袋便要占便宜。

便宜“omega”遭逢亲吻，扭头要躲开：“臭鬼！你不要亲我。”

他倒是越挫越勇，像是罕见的黏人猫咪，巴着人不放。“omega”挣扎时，无意中松动了他的领带，使他隐约看到了肩上痣。就为着这点发现，他像是偷着了腥，心里暗自美着。

光一倒是不知道，对方已将omega的部分释放得七七八八，这会儿正用心琢磨着怎么把可怜的人形解药给处理掉。

心里琢磨着，一手无意识地轻拍男人胸口，嘴里哼着歌词含糊的摇篮曲。

拍打的频率，空气中信息素融合的香气，以及“omega”性事后有些沙哑性感的嗓音，眼睛上被领带罩下的黑暗，都是至高的催眠物。

酒意未散的、刚结束体力活的堂本光一，迅速进入了睡眠。

 

翌日，六本木住户堂本光一，人生首次在公园长椅醒来，带着浑身酸痛。

他隐约记得昨夜似乎做了很妙的春梦，可惜跟这冷清的公园太不搭调了。他想确认随身物品是否健在，却发现手中握着那一小团带着桃香的布料……


End file.
